the perfect ending to the wedding
by chrolli4life
Summary: since the movie the perfect wedding isn't on here I'm using kurt and Blaine as Gavin and Paul this takes place before the last scene in the movie. 'them spending time together on christmas'


Kurt and Blaine kissed at the bus depot for a little longer they kept glancing back into each other eyes and smiling then they kissed a little more with the palms of their hands touching each others cheek.

"Think we should go, it's getting late" said Blaine

"Yeah" said Kurt not knowing what else to say.

"Let me help you with your bag" said Blaine

"Thanks, but how we getting back to your house?"

"Good question, very good question," said Blaine with a slight laugh.

"Hold on a second" said Blaine as he took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

Blaine called up Cooper and with in a few minutes he was out front of the bus depot in his rented car. He was smiling widely as the two handsome men made their way towards the car.

"How's it going you two?" asked Cooper excitedly as Blaine and Kurt sat in the car.

"Just perfect" said Paul happily

"Perfect" said Kurt with a smile.

On the way to the house Kurt and Blaine held hands the whole way and kept smiling at each other.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Kurt surprised.

"You're so adorable" said Blaine little more than a whisper so that Cooper wouldn't hear him.

Once they back to the house Blaine took Kurt's bag and carried it into his bedroom.

Back down Cooper and Kurt were talking.

"No one is home, they all ran errands so you and Blaine could have some private time"

"Oh" said Kurt blushing.

"I noticed from the beginning something was going on between you too"

"I like him, I like him a lot" said Kurt.

"He really likes you. Um... Why don't I meet my lovely bride, you two have some catching up to do"

Kurt blushed and smiled.

Cooper left and Kurt went upstairs he knocked on Blaine's door.

"Come in Kurt" said Blaine

Kurt walked into the room and noticed Blaine sitting on the bed.

"Anything wrong?" asked Kurt with worry

Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"Everything is perfect. This moment just being here with you is perfect"

"I can't agree with you more"

"What is Adam gonna say about us"

"He made more go after you after I told him that I really like you"

"I really like you too Blaine"

A few seconds of silence.

"When you said that you wanted me to spend Christmas with you, what did you have in mind?"

"Just you know spending time with me and my family"

Kurt took something out of his jeans pocket, it was the piece of Mistletoe that Cooper had given to him and Adam.

"Can we use this?" asked Kurt lifting the Mistletoe over their heads.

"Very good use for it starting now"

Blaine kissed Kurt with all the passion he had inside and then he stopped.

"wow" said Kurt out of breath.

"I really like the way you say that"

Both kissed each other hard and Kurt dropped the Mistletoe out of his hands and it landed on the floor, but Kurt didn't notice for he was way too busy kissing Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's unbuttoned black shirt off of him and threw it somewhere in the room then he took Kurt's t-shirt off of him. Blaine cupped his hands against Kurt's cheek and kissed down Kurt's neck.

"Feels good" said Kurt with a nervous and shy laugh.

Blaine stopped what he was doing.

"I like it when you take charge" said Kurt

"Hey you're the one who kissed me last night"

"Yeah, but you kissed me back"

Blaine nodded his head.

"I'm so crazy about you ever since we met, I felt so jealous that you were with Adam and then we played charades and we clicked and your book moved me close to tears. Just everything about you moves me" said Blaine.

Kurt looked down then up at Blaine with his eyes wet from unshed tears.

"Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?" asked Blaine

Kurt blinked and tears fell down his pale cheeks and he shock his head.

"Well if you're going to be so bold let me tell you a few things mister"

"Go right ahead"

"I too felt this strong connection with you, even before we met. Adam showed me a picture of you and I thought you were smoking hot"

"Oh really"

Kurt nodded his head.

"You just get me, we have so much in common, never knew anyone like that, never met anyone the way you make me feel." Kurt laughed.

"I so badly and and boldly wanted to kiss you when you fell into my arms, but I had to pretend that I didn't want you"

Blaine sucked in his lower lip and nodded his head.

"I have something embarrassing to tell you"

"Again?" asked Kurt with a smile

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"What is is?"

"Yesterday when you were leaving my room I was starring at your ass. I lost concentration that I fell off of my bed.

Kurt laughed.

"Well to be honest I've been checking your ass out too"

"You have?" asked Blaine shocked

Kurt nodded his head.

"I'd really like to pleasure that ass of yours"

"Oh really, how come?"

" 'Cause meeting you has brought pleasure into my life"

"Oh how cheesy"laughed Kurt.

"I mean it"

"I'd like to pleasure other parts of your body as well"

"Fine as long as I get to return the favor"

"Oh yes indeed"

"Stand up and walk over to me" said Blaine

Kurt did as was asked of him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and brought his crotch closer to his face and he started licking the crotch area of Kurt's jeans than the was sucking on it. Blaine stopped and saw that Kurt's jeans had a wet mark on it from his mouth. 

Blaine undid Kurt's jeans

"Turn around" said Blaine and Kurt did again as was told of him.

Blaine pulled off Kurt's very tight jeans along with his briefs.

"Bend over" said Blaine demanding it with lust in his voice and Kurt bent over for him.

Kurt's ass was now in Blaine's face and Blaine kissed one ass cheek and then the other. Then he kissed up and down his ass crack coursing Kurt to laugh and moan in pleasure. Then Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks apart.

"That's a beauty" said Blaine right before licking Kurt's ass crack.

"Oh God" moaned Kurt while getting rimmed by Blaine.

Blaine licked him harder and deeper almost making Kurt fall over.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed" said Blaine

Kurt did what he was told.

Blaine got up and moved over to Kurt he was making love to Kurt's ass with his tongue and jerking him off at the same time.

"Oh don't stop, so close" moaned Kurt

Blaine stopped for a few seconds to get his clothing off and went over to his dresser for a condom and lube.

"Lay on your back" said Blaine

"So gorgeous" moaned Kurt

"You too"

Blaine put on a condom and lubed himself and Kurt up. Once he was ready he climbed on top of Kurt and entered him slowly.

"Oh god yes" screamed Kurt.

"Feels so good baby" moaned Blaine

Kurt nodded.

"So good" moaned Kurt

Kurt was jerking himself off while he and Blaine made love and kissing passionately on the lips.

"So close, oh my god, so close" moaned Kurt

"Me too"

Both came in unison.

"Guess we even have that in common" said Kurt

Both laughed.

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt"

The End!


End file.
